


More Than Words

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis





	More Than Words

  
_“It was worth a shot.”_

She can still breathe him in.

He hasn't lost the taste of her on his lips.

A kiss. No more, no less.

A one-off, a tease, a test, a wish. It hangs in some precarious balance, an abstraction neither has spoken of since their momentary sideswipe of the personal into the professional.

Yet it's inescapable. It lingers underneath every exhalation and in the glimmer of fully dilated pupils. It whispers from a bit back tongue and tickles trigger fingers itching for an 'innocent' touch.

What it means is unclear, but the unasked question still remains.


End file.
